Bloodskal Blade
is a unique Two-Handed weapon found in . Acquisition During the quest The Final Descent, travel into the depths of Bloodskal Barrow. There, the Bloodskal Blade lays next to the remains of Gratian Caerellius. Enchantment When power attacking with the blade, it sends out a horizontal or vertical energy blast that inflicts 30 points of damage, depending on the type of power attack used. The energy wave can travel roughly fifteen feet, and can even penetrate walls. It can also travel through multiple targets at once, doing damage to all of them. A left, right or backward power attacks makes a horizontal wave, while forward or standing power attacks makes a vertical wave. This energy wave travels in whichever direction the Dragonborn is facing, and is used to open the seal where the blade is found. Its enchantment gives it the longest range of any melee weapon. The ranged attack of this weapon isn't particularly powerful, but is capable of staggering most foes it hits. This makes it one of the most useful and well-rounded two-handed swords available in Skyrim or Solstheim. Because of its unique enchantment, the blade cannot be disenchanted at the Arcane Enchanter. Smithing The blade can be upgraded with a silver ingot and the Arcane Blacksmith perk, however it does not benefit from any smithing perks. This means that the weapon cannot be improved past flawless quality without boosting the smithing skill over 100. This can be achieved by using enchanted items and/or blacksmithing potions to fortify smithing. Trivia *This is the same blade encountered in as Bloodskal. Interestingly enough, the only major difference being the Bloodmoon variant of the weapon was depicted as being a one-handed sword in Bloodmoon. *Followers given this weapon do not send out the energy blast with power attacks. *Power attacks from horseback do not send out energy waves. *Energy waves can not set oil on fire. *While using the Become Ethereal shout, the energy blast can be used against enemies without breaking the shout's effect. *When acquaring the blade via console commands it doesnt send out the energy blast. Bugs *Sometimes, the blade's energy wave will lag when power swinging and will not send an energy wave at the end of the swing, it will wait a few seconds then be released. *When given to a follower, they may sheathe the blade as if it were a one-handed weapon. When the blade is drawn, the follower will appear as if holding an invisible two-handed weapon, while the image of the one-handed blade remains at their side. *The blade's projectile attack will cause the Chaurus Hunter added by the Dawnguard DLC to emerge from its chrysalis without breaking the destructible shell. The shell can still be broken by any normal attack afterwards, however. * If used to fight Vilkas at the start of the quest-line he will say they don't do battle with magic there and draw his sword to fight you again until you use a different weapon. * The power charge may not emit energy during the door puzzle (in order to leave the mines, the puzzle must be completed with the blades effect); thus, the door remains unopened and the player is stuck in the room. A potential fix is to restart the game. *When becoming a vampire lord while wielding the blade, there's a chance that after reverting back to human form the sword will no longer produce the energy blast it usually does. (Sheathed, or in hand this will happen once attempted to produce the blast). *When put in the weapon racks of the Enchanting Tower in Lakeview Manor, the blade ascends throught the wall (appearing above than its original position with each load) until desapear in the roof. Cant be found outside once it traspases the roof. Appearances * * de:Blutskaldenklinge es:Espada de Sangreskal ru:Клинок Бладскал Category:Skyrim: Two-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Greatswords Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: Artifacts